1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet lid closing devices, and more particularly pertains to a device for automatically closing a toilet lid and seat upon actuation of a flushing lever. For safety reasons, it is desirable to have the toilet lid and seat in a closed position after use. This prevents small children, pets and household articles from falling into the toilet. Additionally, many women find it aesthetically desirable to have the toilet lid and seat in a closed position. The present invention provides a device which achieves these objectives by automatically closing the toilet seat and lid upon actuation of the toilet flushing lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toilet lid closing devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a toilet lid closing device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,298, which issued to R. Landis on June 29, 1926. This patent discloses a toilet lid operating device which utilizes a dampening cylinder actuated by a foot pedal linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,707, which issued to B. Zulkoski on Sept. 7, 1937, discloses a toilet seat and lid actuating device which utilizes a foot pedal actuated dampening cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,466, which issued to G. Cashwell on Mar. 25, 1941, discloses a linkage mechanism for actuating an outhouse toilet cover upon opening or closing the outhouse door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,095, which issued to J. Clifton et al. on June 23, 1970, discloses a foot pedal linkage for opening and closing a toilet seat. The device includes a dampening cylinder for lowering the seat at a controlled rate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,989, which issued to J. McGrail on Jan. 8, 1985, discloses a device for automatically releasing and lowering a toilet seat and lid when the flushing handle of the toilet is actuated. The device includes a releasable hinge closing mechanism having a spring biased latching lever and a dampening device mounted to the toilet lid, the device being positioned to be engaged by the latching lever. When the latching lever is actuated by the flushing of the toilet, the seat and lid are released and move downwardly in a manner controlled by the dampening device. A latching pawl is located between the lid hinge member and the seat, which couples the seat and lid together when in a raised position so as to be lowered together upon release.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a toilet seat and lid lowering device which utilizes a cable mechanism to release a locking pin from a circumferential groove in an extensible rod of a dampening cylinder. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a channel bracket dampening cylinder mounting which may be retrofitted to conventional toilets utilizing existing toilet seat and lid mounting bolts. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, includes the provision of L-shaped adjustable brackets for allowing independent positioning of toilet lid and seat dampening cylinders to allow proper operation. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of toilet lid closing devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such toilet lid closing devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.